


A Post at the Chalet School

by mandykaysfic



Series: 40 fandoms in 40 days 2017 [8]
Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Why should Kathie Ferrars want a post at the Chalet School?





	

Apply for a post at the Chalet School, Kathie, they said. It's well known for being tri-lingual; your French and German are excellent and we believe you have an excellent chance of obtaining a post at the Swiss branch. That's what her lecturers at Oxford told her when she obtained her B.A.

Apply for a post at the Chalet School, Kathie. Go for the Swiss branch, urged her friends. It's associated with the San. Do you realise how many Chalet School teachers end up marrying doctors? they giggled.

But how many of the doctors were female? wondered Kathie to herself.


End file.
